Conventionally, there is known a high frequency switch device that switches an output terminal, from which high frequency is outputted, from among a plurality of output terminals. This type of a high frequency switch device is applicable to a multi-cylinder engine that utilizes microwave energy in combustion chambers, for example. The high frequency switch device allows one electromagnetic wave oscillator to provide microwaves to a plurality of the combustion chambers one after another.
For example, FIG. 8 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 1976-77719 discloses a distributer (a high frequency switch device) that switches a supply destination of microwave from among four cylinders. The distributer performs the switching by rotating a rotor. Also, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 1995-74672 discloses a high frequency switch that employs diodes so as to switch a connection destination of an antenna between a transmission circuit and a receiving circuit.